


Trust in us

by Tenebrariae



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Basically the first kiss scene with me adding a lot of unnecessary and emotional stuff, Canon, Emotions, F/M, First Kiss, So many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrariae/pseuds/Tenebrariae
Summary: « You cannot truly appreciate how bright a star is without darkness » he began to speak again after what Lucette felt like years – had it really been that much time? The sweet scent of the forest was distracting her. Or was it his scent that was intoxicating her? She couldn't say.





	Trust in us

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Верь в нас](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116819) by [Silwery_Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind)



> I do not own any of the characters, and all the spoken lines are straight from the game Cinderella Phenomenon.

The fresh air of the forest was gently caressing Lucette's hair, although not as tenderly as Waltz's gaze was doing with her face. It was a cold night, one of the coldest she could remember of the last few months. Or was it the coldness of her heart to make her shiver? The only warmth she could feel on her own skin was spreading from the body of the young man so close – too close, and at the same time not enough. A ragged breath escaped her parted lips, while her golden eyes were fixed with quiet wonder on the bright lights that were flying all around them. Tepid were Waltz's hands, pleasantly soft, enveloped in silky black gloves, the only anchor of reality in that little sea of magic.

« It's… » she could but whisper « ...beautiful.»

Lucette could feel the smile spreading on Waltz's face just as a lily spreads its petals to receive the glowing kiss of the sun, before she could even see it. Her arms were tingling, almost prickling, as if some sort of magnetic energy was dancing on her skin, tickling and sharpening her senses. She could feel everything around her with astounding clarity. The wind. The lights. Waltz. _Waltz, Waltz, Waltz_.

« You cannot truly appreciate how bright a star is without darkness » he began to speak again after what Lucette felt like years – had it really been that much time? The sweet scent of the forest was distracting her. Or was it _his_ scent that was intoxicating her? She couldn't say.

A snap of his fingers, an abrupt sound that made her slightly jump, and the majority of the lights that were wrapped around them like a luminous hug died.

« During difficult times… » his voice was lower and infinitely sweeter, enough to send chills down her spine « ...the lights grow dimmer »

A new snap, and Lucette found herself in the darkness. Or, well, almost. A little sprout of light was fluctuating between them, hovering in the air that was dividing their close bodies. Their very close, _that could still be closer,_ she couldn't help but think, bodies. She met Waltz's eyes, of a deep crimson, in the half-light. They were warm, enough to melt the spiking ice that was engulfing her tired heart.

« When you're alone, it grows even dimmer still - »

It was like Waltz's voice was resonating in her soul, other than her mind. Lucette lost herself in the moment, her fingers softly moving in his tight grasp.

« - There are things that you cannot do on your own. Otherwise you risk snuffing your own light out. »  
  
A third snap, and in a flashing instant Lucette felt like standing in the middle of the royal ballroom of the palace she used to know so well. Golden, moving strings surrounded them, glowing fiercely in the darkness of the night and painting colourful dances on their cheeks. A delicate gasp escaped Lucette's throat, without her knowing, too busy filling her eyes with the bright wonder that Waltz's was gifting her.  
  
« You are not alone, Lucette. »

Her gaze snapped back at him, his face serious and sweet and soft. _Handsome_ , she could but think. Her heart swelled in her chest as she observed his features, caressing with her golden eyes the shape of the man she learned to love. _Love?_  
  
« I love you, and it hurts to see you suffer alone like this. » Waltz's voice brushed her ears again, and Lucette suddenly surrendered the breath she didn't realize she was holding. It felt like her chest was about to explode, or maybe collapse on itself, or maybe even fly in the air like one of the balloons the children of the townsfolk were so fond of. She was confused, but also determined, her thoughts deliriously chasing after one another like they were caught in the desperate attempt of escaping from her grasp. She couldn't think straight because of them. Or was it because of him? I love you, I love you, I love you. _I love you?_  
  
_Thump. Thump. Thump._  
  
Was Waltz able to hear her heartbeat? Lucette's heart was beating so loudly it made her think of a terrifying lightning in the middle of a storm, hitting the ground and burning everything in its strike. The crucial difference, far more meaningful that anything Lucette could even begin to think about in that moment, laid in how changed she felt. Like she was upside down. Regrown, not burnt.  
  
_Thump. Thump. Thump._  
  
The world began to shrink, rolling on itself and sticking to their bodies like a dazzling and wet blanket. Anything that wasn't part of Waltz's face, Waltz's breath, Waltz's soft hands, _Waltz_ , suddenly wasn't worth a piece of her attention. Everything felt tiny and dull compared to him. In the cacophonous concert that was her life, Lucette was finally appropriating the right of closing her eyes to reality and cradle herself in the sweet sound of Waltz's strong heartbeat.  
  
_I love him._  
  
_When did this happen?_  
  
But after all, did it really matter?

The cold brought by the night's wind appeared to have gathered on the tip of her fingers, now trembling slightly at the swift turmoil that was Lucette's mind. Her thoughts were crowding her brain, altering her judgement, pushing and trying to dominate each other. Lucette slipped her hands out of Waltz's grasp, and even though a part of her immediately suffered from the cold and alien lack of contact, her chest couldn't but deliciously ache when her fingertips came to brush the soft surface of his cheeks. 

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._  
  
Crimson met gold. His eyes were everything she wanted to see, everything she wanted to get lost into. Ever. _I love him. Waltz, Waltz, Waltz_. Her feet moved, bringing her close, even closer, more than she thought she would be, the tip of her nose gingerly touching his. She could count every single eyelash, marvel at every single shade of his red and warm eyes…

_I love him._

_I don't care how it happened._

It suddenly became too much. The strength hiding in her desire of his proximity, of his scent, of anything that could be his, pushed her to slightly reinforce her grasp on his face and to eagerly press her lips on his, _oh so sweet_ , mouth. The outside world flicked around them, clasping on her, almost as if it wanted to cup the magic of the moment in its hands and keep the light of that fire intact. Lucette felt Waltz's eyelashes tickle her skin, as light as the wings of a butterfly, and suddenly something solid came to circle her waist. His arm pushed her forward, closer than Lucette ever thought or hoped she could be, and just as the realization that nothing, _nothing_ , could have made her happier or could've healed her frozen heart as much as this, hit the back of her head, only then Waltz started to reciprocate the kiss.

Lucette found herself tilting her head, following the lines of a painting she never had a glance at before, but couldn't wait to explore with Waltz. His mouth was warm against her own, soft, a solid and comforting point in an otherwise messy and confusing universe. Silky strands of hair slipped in between her numb fingers, lost in such an overload of emotions, and Lucette vaguely felt herself caressing every part of his face she could reach. The kiss she daringly started and he vigorously reciprocated changed, shifting like the waves of an always transforming tide. The timid sentiment of love that was for the first time flapping its new born wings in her chest thickened in her stomach, as if one of Waltz's magic lights found itself under her skin in the purpose of lighting her from the inside. Just as he was doing on her outside. 

 _Waltz, Waltz, Waltz_.  
  
His fingers tightened around the fabric of her dress. Her mind was still foggy, clouded by his presence, unable to form coherent and logical thoughts or to sail safely in the sea of reason. She felt Waltz's lips part and the tip of his tongue shyly brush against her, as if Waltz himself was slightly afraid of what would happen if Lucette were ever to grant him access and allow him to discover even more of her. Lucette wanted him to. _I love him_. She wanted him to explore everything of her, and she of him. _I love him_. She was just about to let him in, to let herself lose reason in that kiss that was spreading fire where there had been nothing but ice for a long time, when suddenly the blanket of magic that had been squeezing them in the last few minutes unrolled with a snap that felt like reality. Waltz's flushed face came back in her field of view, reddened by embarrassment or lack of air. Lucette released a heavy breath, refusing to step away from his warm body even though the connection between them had been cracked.

« S-Sorry » his voice was hoarse and weary, and a weird sense of accomplishment twisted its tail around her legs. She did that. « I needed to catch my breath »

A thousand little noises were beginning to clear her mind again, as reality slowly began to make sense. Lucette felt her cheeks burn, and she realized that she was probably blushing more than she would have loved to admit.  
  
_I just kissed Waltz_ , she thought with the mild feelings of surprise and pleasure mixed together. Lucette lifted her gaze, and Waltz's red eyes inspected her face once more. Suddenly feeling childishly tiny and weirdly exposed, she hid her expression from him and pressed her cheek against his broad chest. She groaned softly out of embarrassment. A gentle laugh echoed between the trees, making Waltz's body vibrate like a violin chord. Lucette bathed herself in that beautiful sound, even if still affected by the strength of the wave of emotions that had nearly drown them both.  
  
« You are so cute. »  
  
Lucette sighed, letting her fingers brush against his sides and enjoying the faint taste of Waltz's lips on her own. How could have she lived all those years without the warmth of his flame?  
  
« I love you, my little star. »  
  
_I love you_.  
  
« This is not just your battle anymore, Lucette. You don't have to carry this alone. »  
  
She found herself nodding, her golden eyes wondering on their own accord looking to reunite with his crimson ones.  
  
« So please… »  
  
_Thump. Thump. Thump._  
  
« ...trust in me. »  
  
_I love you_.  
  
« Trust in us. »  
  
_I will._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you enjoyed that (*prays that they have*). 
> 
> I have been playing Cinderella Phenomenon for the last few days, and I've fallen madly in love with it. More than I probably should admit, I'm sure haha. Every route has been an amazing journey, even if my personal favourite will probably always remain the pirate looking boy ♥ So yeah, I did this thing-y because I was drowning in feels and because this fandom desperately needs more content! 
> 
> This is the first work I've ever written in English (*gulps*), so forgive any mistakes! A huge thanks to my best friend, my wonderful beta reader sdfkjdsk~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
